debateorg_all_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peace is the way not war for independent govt.
'peace is the way not war for independent govt. - 11/27/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/peace-is-the-way-not-war-for-independent-govt/1/)' Instigator: james94 (Pro) Contender: manishagni2004 (Con) Round 1 james94: "I think that we as a society should have an independent government and an independent congress due to the fact that niether the Democratic or Republican party have gotten anything accomplished as promised. I find that an independent party would be beneficial to society, due to the fact that our country needs a change in direction ,due to the finances ,economy and the oil crisis here in America. As a voter I would ask for more of a say in our government . I think there should be more peace in our lands. I also believe in freedom for the worlds , also I believe in opportunity in all of our lands." manishagni2004: "In this presenrt scenario it is quite difficult to make a govt with peace,coz of some of parties or i can say supported by some countries.in the path of making independent government war is always there which we have to accept and fight." Round 2 james94: "The independent party stands for freedom and peace . I am strongly in favor of peace and freedom. That is just an opinion . Next please Peace and freedom are just two of the things that the independent party stands for . I think that this world should stand up and fight for these rights. I also find that an independent president and an independent government would be beneficial to the United States. We as a nation should fight for these things due to the fact that we live in a country that does not care about these kind of things. Next please. Now that the issue of what the independent party stands for is settled let's talk about the taxes that they put on us now. I think that the reduction of taxes would be beneficial because of the economy and the people that pay taxes. Next Please. After careful thought I have come to have the opinion that we need to pay less taxes and form an independent government. All for now." manishagni2004: "my dear i can understand which u r like to explian but if we think practically just like me sometimes u need to do self defence which is not at all war.sometimes for the sake of peace and freedom u have to take some crucial actions." Round 3 james94: "Going back to what I stated in my last argument I still find that an independent government would be beneficial to this nation because we need something and someone that would do what they promise . Next Please. I find that the Independent Party would do just that . Also I am still for peace and freedom also justice.This means that I think that on a as you clearly stated a practical note we should vote for those that would be in favor of freedom in all respects. Next Please. Due to the lack of people in the government that share these views , We as a nation have no say in peace or freedom , We as a nation should be more into what our leaders do and say on our behalf that is just a suggestion to the world. As for the rest of the world our leaders should sit down in neutral territory and try to come up with a solution to the real problem which is as I have stated previously is freedom and peace. Next Please. As a result I think that we can come to some kind of compromise if we have an independent president and government. All for now." manishagni2004: manishagni2004 forfeited this round.